You Are Mine
by Sammi Paglia
Summary: Amane and her friends are bar and club hopping around the country. When they get to Louisiana, they check out Fangtasia. They aren't fangbangers, but they want to see what they hype is about. Amane's friends make a bet with her, on whether or not she can get the infamous Eric Northman to want her. EricxOc


_**Another new story. I know I know. I promise not to start a new story until I finish one. And I will most likely finish out Desire first, or this. This will be a short story. Mainly smut. You have been warned.**_

* * *

Amane, Raven, and Clara showed the vampire their IDs. Naturally, they were fake, but she didn't know that. She looked at the IDs individually before looking back up at the girls and telling them to go on in and have a good time. She also looked them each up and down sexually before they walked in. They came to the famous fangtasia for a reason. When they came to Louisiana, they heard all about the infamous Eric Northman.

Eric Northman, the vampire who owned the club Fangtasia, one of the best clubs in Louisiana. He sat on a throne, summoning people when he please. Having people offering themselves to him. It was rumored he had fucked many girls, and very rarely went back for seconds. And it was unheard of for him to chase. So they made a bet. On whether or not Amane could get him to come after her. Both Clara and Raven said no, so Amane took the challenge.

Amane was a playgirl herself, and known for her walks of shame. She didn't care who called her a slut. She was having fun. And Her looks helped immensely. Standing at a small 5'2, She had lightly wavy hair that went to her breasts, and was a snowy white. Her eyes were a light purple. After vampires came out, most people were convinced she couldn't be human. She was, they were just dramatic. So here she was, in a vampire club, now sitting at the bar, in a dark blue skin tight dress that accentuated her large breasts (Dcup) and big ass.

"Scotch, dry." She ordered. The bartender look surprised when she said that, but got it for her anyways.

"Martini, on the rocks." Clara said.

"Margarita please." Raven ordered. The bartender got their drinks and went to the next customer.

"You know... I expected...more." Amane said, glancing around the club.

"What exactly did you expect?" The bartender asked.

"I don't know, but definitely more than this. This looks just like that eo club we went to in Cali." She told him. He glared.

"Oh my god. You are right. Well sans the throne." Clara said.

"Even the layout is similar." Raven stated.

"See. Told ya. Except their colors were purple in black instead of read. And I much prefer red." Amane told him, before downing what was left of her scotch.

"Well, on the plus side the people here match your skin tone." Raven smirked.

"Fuck you." Amane snapped.

"Aww, calm down, its okay to be part marshmallow." Clara joked.

"At least I'm not a carrot face." She snarked, and Raven looked insulted. She got the name when people found out how much she liked carrots.

"Well, this was a complete waste of time. Lets go. How much do we owe you?" Amane asked the bartender.

"Not so fast, you are being summoned." He said. Amane's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"The sheriff wants to see you." He pointed to the throne. Where Eric Northman sat.

"Im good." She said.

"And you don't have a choice. Now go." Amane huffed, before sending a pointed look at her friends, and walking up to the throne. Eric Northman watched her the entire time. His blonde hair was slicked back, and he was wearing a deep v neck black shirt, with black jeans, and a black leather jacket. When she got to him he motioned to the chair near him.

"Sit." Amane scoffed. He really was arrogant.

"I'd rather not." She replied, earning a glare.

"It wasn't an request." He growled, showing his fangs. Amane glared, but sat down. What the hell had she gotten herself into.

"Why are you here?" Eric asked. Amane raised an eyebrow.

"You are asking me why I am in a bar? Really?" She asked, earning a glare.

"Why Fangtasia, you obviously aren't a fangbanger." He stated.

"We are bar and club hopping. Seeing what ones are the best in each state." She stated.

"And, pray tell, where does Fangtasia rank?" He asked.

"Drinkwise? Pretty high, you have good scotch. Entertainmentwise? well, horrible. I definitely wouldn't come back. Definitely not my place." She stated.

"Obviously."

"Why do you say that? Because its a vampire bar? I loved Bloodlust, a vampire club in New York, and definitely plan on going back." She stated. He growled at her, obviously not liking what she just said. She bit back a smirk "Can I go now? I want to have some fun tonight." He said nothing at first, just glared at her.

"Leave." He finally said. Amane smirked before standing up.

"Tell me, do you know of any good clubs or bars nearby?" His only response was a growl. She rolled her eyes, sauntering off the stage. She swung her hips as she felt his gaze burning into her back. She smiled when she reached her friends.

"Come on, lets go find someplace fun." She said, grabbing her clutch and leaving. Her friends followed her out. She walked right to her car and got in. Once they were on the road she spoke again.

"Lets go change and find someplace to eat, I am starving." She said.

"What about our bet?" Raven asked. Amane smirked.

"Oh, just wait for it." She said as they pulled into the hotel. They all got changed, Amane choosing a light cream blouse tucked into some blue high waisted shorts, and some cute wedges. Raven and clara both put on some sundresses. They left, following the gps to the nearest place to eat, Merlotte's. When they got there, they got out of their convertible, walking into the bar, all eyes seemed to be on them. They sat at a booth and a pretty blonde walked up to them.

"Hey there, my name is Sookie, and I'll be your waitress. Can I get y'all anything to drink?" She asked.

"Ill have a scotch, dry. And here is my ID." Amane said, handing it to her.

"Why, you don't look any older than 18. Lucky you." She said sweetly and Amane smiled.

"Why thank you." Amane said, as her friends ordered their drinks. While they were waiting, the door opened and two more people walked in. One was Eric Northman, and the other was another vampire she didn't recognize.

"Bill." Sookie said, and Amane could hear the smile in her voice. She could also feel someone staring at her. She glanced over to see Eric Northman staring at her.

"Oh joy." She said sarcastically, looking away when Sookie and Bill noticed Eric staring at her and glanced over.

"I really really hope he just leaves." Amane said, groaning as she put her head in her hands. Her friends glanced over at him, before looking back at Amane and laughing. She glared at them. Sookie grabbed their drink tray and walked over to them, the vampires following a few paces behind her.

"Here you girls go. So where y'all from?" She asked.

"We live in New York." Raven stated.

"Wow, long way from home, what y'all doing way out here?"

"Bar and club hopping, seeing what is the best." Clara stated, while Amane glared at them. "Oh, and sorry for not introducing ourselves. I am Clara, and these are my friends, Raven and Amane."

"Its nice meet y'all. So what can I get you?" They ordered and the three left to the bar, thankfully. Amane look around.

"Where is my phone?" She asked.

"In the car. And no, we won't get it for you." Raven stated. Amane glared.

"You two suck." She stated, before getting up, and heading out to the car. She was bent over grabbing her phone when she heard him.

"Well, thats a nice view." Amane froze for a split second before getting up, turning and glaring up at him. Up being the key word. Damn he was fucking tall. Even in her heels he towered over her. He smirked down at her. He was really close. "So, how does Merlotte's rank?"

"Above Fangtasia." She said, glaring at him. He smirked.

"And why is that?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Well for one, they have food. And nice people. A hell of alot better than Fangtasia." She snarked. A clicking noise signified his fangs were out.

"It is not wise to anger a vampire." He growled down at her. Amane scoffed.

"I am not afraid of you." She stated. He glared.

"I can fix that." He growled, one hand grabbing her butt, the other grabbing her neck, pulling her flush against him, where she could feel the bulge in his pants. His fangs grazed her neck as her hands pushed against his chest.

"ERIC NORTHMAN YOU LEAVE HER ALONE." Sookie yelled, sounding like a mother scolding her child. A pale hand pushed Eric away from her. She looked to see Bill, glaring at Eric.

"Go inside." Bill told her. And amane moved inside. Sookie smiled apologetically at her and amane gave a small smile in return. Amane sat inside with her friends for a few minutes before they came back in. They walked over to her table.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you meet Eric?" Sookie asked.

"We went to Fangtasia, hoping it was like Blood Lust, a vampire club back home that is super fun, but turns out that it was just pretty much a fangbanging club, thats it. Not that much fun. He summoned me, and I told him his club sucked before we left." Amane lied easily. Well only part of it was a lie.

"Making a vampire angry was not wise. Especially one as old as Eric." Bill stated. "I would advise you leave town quickly. When we talked he made it clear he means to claim you." On cue her friends groaned, as they just realised they just lost $200 each. Sookie looked between the two.

"Oh my god! You made a bet on whether or not you could get Eric to chase after you! Thats- thats hilarious!" Sookie said laughing at the end. Bill wasn't so amused.

"How did you-" Raven began.

"Oh I read minds." Sookie stated. Bill looked pissed at her for telling them.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" He asked angrily.

"I gave a playboy vampire a run for his money. They didn't think I could do it, I knew I could. We are leaving right after this. Won't matter." Amane stated, annoyed with his attitude.

"Oh come on Bill, lighten up. Eric just got served. By a human. Did you ever think we would see the day?" Sookie laughed. She stopped short when a feral growl could be heard through the bar. They all turned to see one rather pissed off Eric, who was looking directly at Amane.

"Well, fuck."


End file.
